1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to carts and is particularly directed to two-wheeled carts which are collapsible for convenient storage and which can be assembled quickly and easily, when desired, for transporting articles.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable to transport a plurality of relatively lightweight articles from one location to another. Numerous types of carts are available for accomplishing this. However, many of the prior art carts are of rigid construction, which may be desirable for some purposes, but is most undesirable for other purposes. Thus, carrying groceries from a store to ones home or transporting beach chairs, blankets, books and the like from ones automobile to a desired location on a beach are typical uses for carts. However, this need for such carts is intermittent and it is highly desirable that such carts be collapsible for storage when not needed for transporting articles. Various types of collapsible carts have also been proposed heretofore, but some prior art carts have been extremely complicated and difficult to collapse or assemble. Other prior art carts have required relatively large areas for storage, when not in use. Still other prior art carts have had a rigid rear frame comprising merely an axle and handle and have had fabric article carrier means which were hung on the frame, but which were, otherwise, unsupported. Unfortunately, such unsupported fabric article carrier means tend to collapse against the frame which closes the mouth of the article carrier means and makes it difficult to insert articles into or remove them from the article carrier means. Thus, none of the prior art carts have been entirely satisfactory.